Confessions of a Whiny Wolf Girl
by LV-chan
Summary: Yeah, yeah. Jacob and the leeches got their happily ever afters. NOW what am I supposed to do? Leah's POV, post-BD. Rating may change for language.


**Hi there! So I finished Breaking Dawn and this wouldn't just leave me alone. I absolutely love Leah and was a little bit irritated that she was basically left hanging. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be; maybe around 15-16? For all of you who ((like me)) think Leah deserves an ending.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not that genius we all know and love, Stephenie Meyer.**

So the bloodsuckers and Jake got their happy endings.

Big – freakin' – deal.

I know I should be happy for them. And I am, really – Jake deserved to find Renesmee; he'd gone through enough with his lee-… Bella, before imprinted.

But seriously. I can't take it anymore. More and more of the wolves are imprinting. Apparently Collin and Embry have joined the ranks. A bunch of tourists (yeah, I'm shocked too. Apparently some book was set in La Push and people have been arriving more and more. Crazy.) were visiting the beach and the pack had another bonfire that they just _happened_ to walk into.

I pushed myself further, wishing that my time on patrol would last longer. I remember being kind of grossed out when Jake showed me his memories as a wolf for those dark months of his – imagine, having to live off raw meat all the time. Well, that was until he couldn't stop thinking about his mini-bloodsucker. And now I'm thinking that running wouldn't be such a bad idea.

It's not that I don't like Renesmee. She's nice, and she's not _all_ vamp, after all. It's just that I'm… well, I'm jealous of her.

Yeah, I'm jealous of a two-year old. I said it.

Even if she looks like she's ten.

Don't get me wrong; it's not like I love Jacob or anything – not like that. He's my pack leader, and he's my friend. That's all. It's just that when this was all over, we were supposed to run together and leave La Push and Fork and Washington behind.

And now we can't, because he freakin' imprinted.

_Aw, leave him alone. It's not like he imprinted just to piss you off or anything,_ Seth thought.

Damn. I hadn't realized he'd gone wolf. I tried to keep those kind of thoughts out of my mind when I knew Jake or Brother Dearest could hear.

_Shut up, Seth. Why are you wolf anyway? My patrol is supposed to last another hour at least, _I thought as I caught up to him, about a mile away from Leech Manor.

_Leech Manor? You know, I really thought you could at least be nice to them. They've been nothing but nice to us,_ Seth responded to my thoughts. I saw him sitting by a stream, dipping one huge sandy paw into the water.

_I am nice to them! Have I ever snapped at one of them? _

_You yelled at Rosalie yesterday._

_That didn't count! Blondie called me Fido again._

_You barely got away before you phased. _

_I got away, didn't I?_

Before I knew it, we were arguing like we used to when we were kids. We went back and forth in our minds for another few minutes before we both felt another presence in our minds.

_Hey, Jake. What's up?_ Seth thought as our leader came barreling into the woods to us.

_I just got done talking to Sam – he said that the girls Collin and Embry imprinted on are leaving La Push for a while._

_Uh-oh, _Seth thought sympathetically. The three of us mentally flinched as we imagined their pain.

Goddamn mind-linkage. If I didn't see Jake's memories on a regular basis, I wouldn't have to know how painful it was to be separated from your soulmate.

_Yeah. Uh-oh is right. Apparently they asked Sam if they could follow them – just for a while, until they could come back for good with Kelly and Anne. When Sam said no-_

_Sam said no? Why? I thought number one pack rule was not to get in the way of the subject of someone's imprint,_ Seth asked, cocking his head like a puppy.

_It is. But they'll be back soon. It's not like Collin and Embry will never see them again. And when Sam told them this, they of course didn't listen. So be on the lookout for two extremely pissed off wolves wandering around._

_They didn't leave Sam's pack, did they?_ I asked, suddenly fearful. If they left Sam's pack, that meant that they would join ours. And I had more than enough to deal with with Jake's imprint-ridden thoughts.

_No, they're just taking a break from the pack for a little. You don't have to listen to anyone else's lovesick thoughts,_ Jake replied dryly. I breathed in relief, not really caring if Jake was pissed at me. He'd get over it.

_Nice to know you have so much respect for me, Leah. Really. It means so much._

_Anytime._

_Why're they staying in human form,_ Seth broke in, interrupting our sarcasm contest, _if they're pissed at Sam? Wouldn't it be easier if Sam couldn't hear every word they were thinking?_

_Same reason I didn't phase back before Bella's wedding. They don't want to deal with human emotions right now. Especially separation. _

Imprinting. It was really more trouble than it was worth. All this heartbreak and drama – wasn't life complicated enough already with turning into a giant dog? I was glad I wasn't able to imprint.

_No you're not. And we don't know if you can't imprint. You're the first girl of our kind, Leah,_ Jake interrupted my thoughts. Pushy, like always.

_Really? I wasn't aware of that. Thanks so much, O Wise Pack Leader._

_Leah, come on. He's our leader. The least you could do is-_

_Shut up, Seth._

_Alrighty._

_Leah, stop telling Seth what to do. Seth, it's your turn to take patrol. Make sure to be extra careful and if you see Collin or Embry, come straight back and tell me. I have to go._

_What, reading to Nessie again? When was the last time you actually let her mom tuck her in?_ I asked sardonically. He grinned at me.

_Last Tuesday. And she doesn't need to be tucked in! She likes it when I'm there when she falls asleep,_ he thought proudly.

Ugh.

_Whatever, loverboy._

**So? Feedback is very very much appreciated -- I don't even care if you flame me! ((Well, I might care a little...)) But seriously, please give me any thoughts at all. Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? **


End file.
